


"Finally"

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: Blessthefall, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Belliott, M/M, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween, and Elliott and his friends are way too old to be trick or treating. That doesn't stop them from going, however, but they have to use old costumes due to the fact that they're broke teenagers (aside from Beau, he's a broke adult). Elliott ends up wearing one that he'd rather not, but goes anyways because the prospect of staying home and spending the holiday without his friends sucks. Will he regret even going? Or will the night turn out better than he thought?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Finally"

It's the day before Halloween night and the five of them (Matt, Jared, Beau, Eric, and Elliott) are sitting in Jared's house trying to figure out which costumes to wear and what exactly they're going to be doing on Halloween night.

"Well, we all know what I'm dressing up as," Beau says, quite confidently. Elliott looks over at him and rolls his  
eyes before answering.

"Batman," he says, absentmindedly. Every year since middle school Beau had dressed up as the same super hero for Halloween (and a lot of days in between). It was never a surprise what he was going to be.

"Guys, why does it even matter what we're dressing up as if we haven't decided on which party we are going to? I mean, are we just going to dress up and lay around Jared's house all night?" Matt says. He's lying on the large rug that's in the middle of the room, staring up at the ceiling with a hopeless look on his face.

"I was thinking we could go to Vic's party - he always throws the best ones. Besides, if we go to his there's basically a booze guarantee! Candy and alcohol, you guys," Eric practically cheers, grabbing the remote to the television.

"I don't know," Elliott mumbles. He doesn't like the idea of being in a huge crowd where there's alcohol involved. He'd actually rather just hang around Jared's place.

"Would you rather have no candy? We're broke, dude. How else are we going to get any?"

"Beau should buy us some, since he's the only one with a job," Matt says, sitting up slightly so he can glance at him.

"Hey, just because I'm the oldest one doesn't mean I should be punished. I'm saving up, remember? I can't just go wasting all my hard earned cash on candy."

"Wait! I have a brilliant idea!" Jared screams, joining in the conversation finally. "Let's go trick or treating!"

"What?" Elliott laughs, unable to believe what he just heard. He's a junior in high school; Matt, Jared, and Eric are seniors, and Beau isn't even in high school anymore. They're way too old to be trick or treating - so what can Jared be thinking?

"I know it sounds crazy, but listen - if our costumes don't allow anyone to see what we look like - we're good!"

"Beau is like, six feet tall," Eric says, although by the tone of his voice it doesn’t sound like he's completely opposed to the idea.

"But with my Batman mask on…" Beau says, thoughtfully.

"Do you guys hear yourselves? You're all adults! And even I'm too old to do this! Beau has a job for God's sake!" Elliott exclaims.

"Elliott, what fun is life if you never take risks?" Matt asks, sitting up and facing him. "Come on, no one will recognize us."

"We don't even have costumes!"

"That's what you think," Jared says, leaving the room.

"What is he talking about?" Elliott asks no one in particular. He doesn't have to wait long for the answer, though, because Jared re-enters the room seconds later carrying a big, plastic box with a white sheet of paper taped to the side with words written in cursive.

_Jared and Jenni's Halloween Costumes_  


"Are these your old costumes?" Matt asks, rushing over to the box (which Jared has just sat down on the floor and taken the lid off of). A puff of dust emits from the box as he does and Jared reaches in to pull out a Darth Vader mask.

Jared puts it over his own head and starts making horrid breathing noises.

"Luke," he says, weakly.

Beau bursts out laughing, but Elliott isn't amused. He's not liking the idea of trick or treating yet - he still thinks that it's a bad idea.

"What else you got in here?" Eric asks, reaching in and rummaging through the costumes. Elliott stays seated in the comfortable armchair he was in, instead turning his attention to staring at Beau while he looks through the box. 

"Oh my God, I forgot about this one," Jared says, pulling out what appeared to be a red and green outfit of some sort.

"What's that?" Beau asks, dropping a pink skirt, which Elliott assumes was one of Jenni's old costumes. Jenni was Jared's older sister.

"My old Robin costume! I'm way too tall to fit in this thing now, but, Eric…" he says, holding it up to him.

"Dude… Give me that!" Eric exclaims, his face lighting up. He starts stripping off his clothes, right down to his boxers, and then slides the costume on.

Elliott has to look away so that he doesn’t laugh too hard. 

"Where are the pants?!" Matt screams, covering his eyes. "Your legs are so pale!"

"What? I think this is amazing! Jared, how does it look from the back?"

"Same as the front," Jared says, face turning red from trying not to laugh.

"What do you think, Elliott?" he asks. Elliott breathes slowly, telling himself that he can do this - he can look Eric in the eyes without laughing…

"I think, I think your red hair clashes with it," he chokes out, before laughing so hard it hurts. 

"Oh, come on! I'm wearing it, dammit," he says, fishing in the box and finding the mask to go along with it.

"We can still tell it's you, though," Beau says, as if Eric looked normal in the costume. 

"So? I look awesome! And now you have your sidekick! Batman and Robin - together again!"

"You're going to look like a gay couple," Matt says, grabbing the Darth Vader mask and looking at it fondly. "Do you have the rest of the outfit to this?" he asks Jared.

"Yeah, it's at the bottom, I think…"

"Elliott! Come on, you need to find yours!" Beau exclaims.

"I'm not going," he says, and the four of them stop to glare at him. 

"Yes, you are!" they all shout, practically in unison.

"No, I'm not."

"So, you're going to be alone on Halloween night while we all go out and have fun getting free candy?"

Elliott stops to ponder it for a moment - the idea of sitting alone in his room without his best friends doesn't seem very inviting at all. He's rarely without them (in fact, he can't remember the last time he's slept at his own house - he's always hanging out with one of them).

"Okay, I'll go. But I need a costume. Do you have any left that will fit me in there, Jared?"

"Of course! You're the tiniest of us all, you…" he trails, eyes apparently scanning what was left and realizing that there was a problem.  
"Let me guess, nothing left."

"Well, not exactly," he says, looking up at Elliott with a look that says he's not going to like what he's about to say.

"Spit it out," he tells him.

"All that's left are Jenni's costumes. I mean, Eric picked out Robin, Matt wants Darth Vader, and I have one… The rest of my costumes are way too small for any of us."

"Then - I'm screwed. We can't even afford candy! Much less another costume for me!"

"Dude, didn't you hear what he said?" Eric exclaims, still dressed in his Robin costume. "Jenni's costumes are in there!"

"What? I'm not dressing up as a girl! How come Matt gets to be Darth Vader, anyways!? I want to be Darth Vader-"

"Someone has to dress in a girls' costume and it's not gonna be me. Besides, we've already established the fact you look the most like a girl out of any of us!"

"And if you look like a girl, that makes our chances higher to get more candy! No one will recognize you!" Beau says, getting way more excited than needed about this (in Elliott's opinion).

"What's going on?" Jenni says from the top of the stairs. She's a tall, thin girl (built much like Jared), and has a short pixie haircut. She's wearing an old Nirvana shirt and faded jeans; and walks quickly down the stairwell.

"We're looking for a Halloween costume for Elliott," Beau answers, digging through the box. Elliott cringes every time he gets a peek at what he might be wearing tomorrow night. Pink feathers; something white and fluffy; sparkly and gold with sequins…

"Oh my God, I haven't seen that in years!" she exclaims as Jared pulls out a short blue and white dress. After he holds it up for a moment it's obvious that it's an Alice in Wonderland costume and Elliott has to try really hard not to scream with fury.

"No way, I'm not doing that."

"What? Wait, you guys are gonna dress him in drag?" she asks, looking around at the four of them with an interested look on her face.

Jared and Matt slowly nod in unison.

"Then you should use the last one I wore, not that one," she continues, pushing her brother aside and fishing in the box herself.

"Please tell me it's shorter than that one," Beau says, standing on his tip toes to try to see what she was getting.

"What?" Elliott exclaims, looking over at him.

Beau ignores him and continues pestering Jenni.

"It's about the same, I think…" she mumbles, bending over further into the box. "Ugh, Mom really packed this thing good, didn't she?"

"Mom always stuffs everything she can into these boxes," Jared comments.

"You know, I've got something your mom can stuff-" Matt starts saying with a smirk, but he's abruptly cut off.

"DO NOT MAKE SEXUAL JOKES ABOUT MY MOTHER!" Jared screams, causing even Jenni to stop and stare at him.

"Okay, sorry, dude… It was just a joke…"

"FOUND IT!" Jenni exclaims, this time pulling out something Elliott isn't so upset to see - a Princess Leia costume. It's much longer than the first and he can't believe he's actually excited to try it on.

"I forgot about that one!" Jared says, looking fondly at the outfit. "What do you say, Elliott?"

"I say yes," Eric says.

It's that moment when Jenni first notices that Eric is standing there and what exactly he's wearing. She turns a bright shade of red before looking away quickly.

"Is he seriously going to wear that?" she whispers to Jared.

He nods sadly.

She stifles a laugh and hands the costume in her hands to Elliott.

"Looks like it will fit, but I would try it on first if I were you… If it doesn't then the Alice in Wonderland one will surely work."

Elliott tries his best to look hesitant for a second before grabbing it from her and taking it to the nearest bedroom so he can change into it in peace. He closes the door behind him and strips down quickly, leaving only his underwear on. He takes a deep breath, looking at himself in the dusty mirror on top of the dresser in front of him. He's not sure why it's such a huge deal to put a dress on, but it is to him. He snaps out of his trance of deep thinking and unzips the outfit before stepping into it - one foot and then the other. 

It slides on over his feminine hips easily, and it feels like he has a lot of room to spare in it, a lot more than he should….

He realizes he hasn't got it zipped in the back yet.  
Contorting his arms at odd angles, he tries every way he can possibly think of doing it himself, but he can't seem to get it more than a fourth of the way up.

"Fuck, how do girls do this," he mumbles angrily.

"Need any help? Does it fit?" Jenni asks through the door.  
Before Elliott can answer, the door swings open to reveal Beau waltzing in (he never knocks).

"GET OUT!" he screams, putting his hands over his chest (like there was anything to cover up…).

"It looks amazing!" Beau exclaims gleefully, rushing over to zip up the back the rest of the way. Elliott's face is burning with anger and embarrassment, but when he looks in the mirror he forgets all about how angry he was feeling at Beau.

The dress has a cut down the side that goes to the bottom so that his full right leg shows; apparently the costume was supposed to be a sexy Princess Leia.

"Damn, Elliott! You've got some girly legs on you! You look great in the costume! Now all we need is some makeup…" Jenni says thoughtfully.

"No, no, no," he stutters, turning away from the mirror. "I can't do this…"

"From behind he totally looks like a girl," Matt chimes in, walking into the room holding the rest of the costumes that everyone was to wear. Eric enters the room too, this time dressed as himself (thank God).

"I agree," Beau says. "So, we're ready now, right? Aside from putting makeup on Elliott - we're good."

"Yeah, I think so… Hey, Jenni, do you mind doing Elliott's makeup tomorrow before you leave for Hayley's party? We can't let anyone recognize him or else this whole thing is ruined."

"I'd love to!" she exclaims, wrapping an arm around Elliott's thin frame. "You're so cute, you know that? You're going to be the prettiest girl at whatever party you're going to!"

"We're not going to a party," he mumbles.

"What? Then why-"

"We're trick or treating. We're dressing up so that people can't recognize us and then we're gonna get free candy," Beau replies for him.

She stares at him with her mouth agape for a moment before laughing.

"Well, okay then, I won't judge. But honestly, you should go to a party. They're way more fun and there's a lot more candy there."

"We prefer Elliott's company, thanks," Eric says, and the rest of them silently nod in agreement. "He won't go to a party."

She nods in an understanding way and gives Elliott another squeeze.

***

"Is everyone dressed and ready to go?" Elliott hears Matt ask.

Currently, he's cooped up in the master bathroom, pacing from one side of it to the other. He's already got the dress on (Jenni showed him how to zip up the back on his own), and he's slightly shaking. There's one slight difference between the way he looks now, and the way he looked yesterday when he had the outfit on.

He has women's underwear on.

He will not admit to himself that they're called panties and that he's wearing them right now, but that's what it is. He knew that the last time he had the costume on he could see his boxers, and he doesn't want to be recognized at all wearing a dress. He can't imagine the harassing and teasing that he would receive at school the next day if he was caught.

So he took the plunge and went to Target and bought some (alone - without any of his friends), and now he's wearing them.

You can't exactly tell that he is unless he moves certain ways, and he's going to try to avoid all of those movements, at least in front of Matt, Beau, Eric, and Jared. He knows he has a valid reason for wearing them, but still, he doesn't want to have to explain it to them.

Especially not Beau, he has a crush on him.

"Elliott!" Beau shouts, trying the doorknob but he's locked the door.

"I'm not ready!"

"Jenni needs in there to help you get the makeup on!"

"Then why are you the one trying to get in here?" Elliott snaps, glaring at the door.

"Because I told him to," Jenni's voice sounds, and Elliott sighs before unlocking it. He turns away so that his back is facing the entry, just so Beau doesn't even get a chance to glimpse what he's wearing underneath.

"Sit down on here," she says, gesturing to a small stool topped with a lace cushion.

Beau (in his fully assembled Batman costume - complete with a mask) is standing in the entry still as he sits, and as he does, the whole edge of the dress with the cut falls down and completely exposes the panties.

There goes the subtlety…

No one notices. Jenni gets all of his foundation on and a bit of powder and then Elliott snaps at Beau to get out.

"But I don't have anything else to do! I'm ready."

"Yeah, let Batman watch," Jenni teases, putting on a thick amount of eyeliner.

"Ow! You're poking my fucking eye!" he yells, reaching up to stop her from applying but she bats his hand away. 

"Keep your hands down, I'm trying to achieve perfection," she snaps, doing the same to the other eye.

Elliott isn't sure how any girl could stand putting makeup on every day; this one time is driving him insane. 

"Okay, all done. I've got to head out now, Hayley is so going to kill me if I'm late. Have fun, you guys," she says quickly before running out of the bathroom.

Elliott isn't sure if he even wants to look in the mirror. Instead he looks at Beau and sees that he's taken off his stupid mask.

"Why did you take it off?" 

"It was getting hot. So, uh, you're definitely going to pass as a girl now."

He wants to see, but he doesn't. He finally gives in and stands up to look in the mirror and at first, he doesn't recognize what he sees.

His eyes are rimmed with black, lips with a dark shade of red, and cheeks stained a faint pink color. He can't even see the slight bits of acne that were present earlier. He can see Beau staring at him through the mirror and his cheeks turn an even brighter shade of pink.

"Spin around," Beau says, his voice barely above a whisper.

Elliott does as he asks, slowly turning so that he can see him from all angles-

"Panties, too?"

He can't help but cover his face in shame. He has his back turned towards Beau, and just as he could swear he feels a pair of hands touch his sides-

"GUYS! LET'S GO! FUCK, IT'S ALREADY SIX THIRTY! ALL THE GOOD CANDY IS GOING TO BE GONE BECAUSE OF YOU TWO!" Matt yells, causing Elliott to jump and Beau to curse underneath his breath.

"Where are you two- oh! Found them!" Eric exclaims as he walks into the bathroom, yellow cape flying behind him, making him look even more dramatic. 

Elliott takes extreme comfort in knowing that at least he doesn't look as bad as Eric does.

***

The five of them set off down Cranberry Drive, each carrying an empty plastic bag. Beau is in front with Eric by his side, Jared and Matt are behind them (Jared's costume turned out to be a large, white sheet with holes cut out the front for eyes), and last is Elliott.

"First house, on the left!" Beau exclaims, running up to the house with Eric on his tail. Elliott walks there slowly, praying the whole time that no one recognizes him, or realizes that he's a boy dressed in drag.

Matt pushes between Beau and Eric to press the doorbell and they stand there for a moment, awaiting the door to open.

When it does, Elliott's stomach falls through the ground. Kellin Quinn (a student that went to their school as well) is behind it, holding a large, orange bowl filled to the brim with Kit Kats and Reese's. He's wearing skinny jeans and a My Chemical Romance shirt with a spider printed on the front.

"Trick or treat!" Matt and Eric say in unison, not missing a beat even though they have just been faced with what appears to be absolute death.

Kellin stands there curiously staring between each of them for a moment before smiling as he gives out the candy.

"Nice costume," he says to Elliott as he puts two pieces of candy in his bag.

"Thanks," he replies, before realizing he still sounds like a guy when he says it. He turns around quickly, rushing away from the house and almost tripping to fall on his face.

"Dude!" Eric screams after they're a safe distance away from the house. "We scored!"

"Yeah, and almost got caught in the process! Dude, didn't you realize who that was?" Elliott exasperates, waving his arms. 

"A dude in an obscure band shirt?" Beau guesses, jogging to the back of the group so that he's walking with him.

"Well, yes, but that was Kellin Quinn! He goes to our school! In fact, isn't he in your class, Jared?"

"MmwhaIthisom," he says back through a mouthful of candy. Elliott rolls his eyes and then winces as a sharp gust of wind blows his dress back and fully exposes his leg. Beau looks down as it does and then they share a brief moment of eye contact-

Does Beau think he looks good in the dress? Surely not, but with the way he keeps looking at him… 

"Jared, swallow your food before you talk, it's rude," Matt says, mocking Jared's mother and nudging his shoulder.

"I said," he snaps after he swallows, "I think so. I've seen him around, but I don't remember if he's in any of my classes. Maybe home ec."

"Either way," Elliott continues, trying to take his mind off of the fact that Beau, his crush, maybe, possibly, likes him more than a friend should, "we got really lucky".

"Hell, he might have recognized us and not said anything," Eric said, as he skipped up to the next door. Elliott sighs as he follows the rest of them - hoping that this time maybe it wasn't someone he knew behind the door.

***

Two hours later and the five of them are making their way back towards Jared's house with bulging bags of candy. They had only been run off once; when an old man claimed Beau was way too old to be trick or treating and told them to 'get off his lawn'.

Eric had a good laugh about that.

But other than that - they hadn't been caught nor recognized, despite Elliott's fears. 

"Dudes, I got like, ten Twix. TEN TWIX. DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT THIS MEANS?" Matt yells as they enter the house.

"No," Elliott replies sarcastically, plopping himself down onto the comfortable couch in the middle of the living room. 

"It means-"

"Woah, Elliott? Are you wearing panties?" Eric interrupts, staring over at him. Elliott immediately crosses his legs and glares at him. 

"No? What the fuck, dude? Why were you even looking at my crotch?" he snaps, successfully getting everyone's attention put on Eric.

"Um, it's kind of hard not to notice that kind of thing with the whole 'tear in side of dress'," he replies, without missing a beat.

"Well, it's still weird you even said it," he says, straightening up.

"Anyways… As I was saying," Matt continues, but Elliott doesn't listen. Instead, he gets the idea to change out of this stupid dress and finally feel like normal again. He gets up and leaves the room, going to the bathroom where he initially changed so that he can grab his clothes.

"You don't have to take it off yet," Beau says from behind him, causing Elliott to jump.  
"Fuck, Beau! Warn a person!" he yells, heart racing. If he hadn't been so intent on changing without being noticed it wouldn't have scared him so badly…

"Sorry, I just, yeah," he replies, looking more nervous than Elliott had ever seen him. 

"Why don't you want me to take it off?" he asks after regaining his composure. Beau looks even more uneasy.

"I, I don't know, I just thought since it was Halloween and everything it would be cool if we all stayed dressed up until it was over or something."

"The guys are teasing me about the underwear thing."

"So it is panties?"

"Yeah," he replies quickly.. He doesn't see the need to explain himself to Beau; for some reason he doesn't think that he's judging him. He doesn't realize that he's holding his breath until Beau steps a bit closer towards him.

"Your costume, it, you look-"

"WHERE ARE YOU TWO?" Matt yells, storming into the bathroom. "There you are! Come on, we're waiting on you to start the scary movie marathon."

"Just a minute! Damn," Beau replies, and Matt apparently gets the hint to leave the room before he gets hurt. "Anyways, I was trying to tell you that-"

"It's okay, you don't have to," Elliott says, too nervous to hear what was about to be said. 

"You look great, even without it on," he continues, ignoring what he had said.

"Oh," is all that he can reply with. His heart is racing faster than it had moments ago, his hands are shaking; this isn't how he had envisioned Beau telling him he liked him - it's better. 

"Just, thought I should let you know. So, um, do you want to go watch the movie-"

Elliott cuts him off with a kiss. He has to stand on his tip toes to do it, but he manages, and it's so good. His mind is exploding with colors and he feels a high that he's never felt before. It's better than anything he's ever felt, and he finds himself almost unable to pull away.

When he does, he looks down at the floor in embarrassment. He hopes that Beau feels the same… He's counting the long, agonizing seconds as he waits for a response. 

"Finally."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what it is about me, but I feel like every holiday is a call for a new fic. XD  
> Seriously, I can't pass one up without writing a one-shot about it.  
> And after Halloween, Christmas and Thanksgiving - you know that means a TON of fics from me. Christmas is my prime time to write; it's my favorite holiday to write about!  
> Oh, and also - I couldn't help but laugh every time I wrote about Eric being in the Robin costume. Can you imagine how he would look?! His legs are probably so pale XD  
> And Elliott in the Princess Leia costume... I think he could rock it ;)  
> (We've all seen Beau in the Batman costume, we KNOW he wears it well lol)


End file.
